Repentino
by anachan1996
Summary: Eric lleva días muy irritado sale a emborracharse pero Alan le busca, le grita e intenta salir huyendo el por menor ¿Que sucederá después de que Alan le dice que pronto se morirá y no tendrá que preocuparse nunca mas?


_**Bueno aquí una nueva historia en verdad siento no subir las otras pero sigo blokeada jaja espero la disfruten y prometo que pronto actulizare las anteriores :3 **__**ありがとう ございます **__**(Arigatou gozaimasu) espero disfruten y dejen un lindo comentario si les gusto gracias a los que leen mis historias :3**_

_Repentino_

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!- Eric golpeaba con gran fuerza la puerta de su cuarto vestido solamente con un par de boxer -¡Maldita sea!- lagrimas recorrian el rostro del "Joven" escocés -¿Por qué?- cayo de rodillas al suelo golpeando con puño cerrado y gran fuerza el piso casi asta hacer sangrar sus manos, un pequeño sonido irrumpio su melancolia dandose cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, se vendo el par de manos para cubrir las heridas, se dispuso a vestirse y salir corriendo del lugar para llegar lo antes posible a la Sede de Shinigamis antes de que William se diera cuenta de su retrazo y le diera horas extras no remuneradas, sus ojos completamente irritados, cansado, molesto, triste y desolado eran tantas emosiones en su cabeza que no sabía lo que decía ni lo que hacía apenas podía mantenerse despierto despues de las desvelada de la noche anterior.¿Que era lo que sucedia? ¿Por qué tan casado? ¿Qué había ocasionado tantas emociones?

-Eric-sempai ¿Saldras esta noche con las chicas y conmigo al pub?- Ronald parecía intentar distraer a su amigo pues ya había visto a su querido sempai varios dias antes de esa forma

-¡No! Simplemente dejame solo- Eric sono serió y algo molesto a lo cual salió del lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento, no estaba de humores para trabajar ni siquiera para hablar con alguien y menos para soportar las incredulidades de un mocoso, en el transcurso de su camino se topo con el chico de cabellos castaños quíen se diriguia rapiamente a la oficina de William para entregarle el registro de almas de ese mes.

-¿Eric-sempai? ¿Te encuntras bien?- trato de detenerlo y tratar de conversar con el, ya varios dias atrás lo había visto molesto e irritado y se preocupaba de masiado despues de todo había sido su mentor, pero esta vez se denotaba más de lo a costumbrado estaba mas que furioso y su rostro lo delataba con claridad su aspecto se veía deprorable.

-¡Si!- susurro mientras le miraba con desesperación y salió corriendo lo antes posoble, a lo que Alan intentó alcansarle pero no lo logro debido a que no tenia la fuerza suficiente debido a su enfermedad, media de que le persigio se dio cuenta que Eric se había perdido inmediatamente que giro en una calle dentre el reino, Eirc salio corriendo en desesperación, abrió un portal hacía el reino humano camino durante dos horas para poder olvidar todo, arrazo con todo lo que encontró en su camino,despues de tantas horas de caminata sin sentido alguno llego a un pub, uno muy extraño al parecer apenas habían inciado con el lugar, así que desidio entrar, el escocés bebió tanto que no se dio cuenta de que hora era, ya era mas de media noche, demasiado tarde cuando decidio regresar a su propio reino he ir a descansar un rato antes de empezar un nuevo día desastrozo,al llegar se dio cuenta que Alan yacía recostado en la puerta de su departamento lo que se le sorprendio demaciado a lo que acontecio a cargarlo he introduccirlo en su habitación para recostarlo y que durmiera como debia pero el chico de cabellos castaños había despertado despues de estar en la cama, a lo que en forma soñolienta hablo.

-¡Eric! ¡Eric-sempai!- el chico grito rapidamente para abrazarlo -¡Por fín!- dijo mientras varias lagrimas caian de su rostro palido-¿Dónde estaba? Me tenias tan preocupado- se aferraba con gran fuerza al Shinigami por mayor

-¡Estoy bien!- El chico se tambaleba debido a que estaba completamente borracho

-¡Sempai! Estas tomado- Alan lo tomo por los hombros –Por favor- el de cabellos castaños le intentaba ayudar a recostarse pero este no se lo permitía -¡Dejese ayudar!- grito molesto

-¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA!- Eric grito muy enfadado dejando a su subordinado completamente sin aliento, jamas le había gritado y menos de esa forma

-¡Lo siento!- Alan bajo la cabeza su corazón se acelero

-¡No!...No fue mi intensión- intentaba disculparse se sentía culpable de lo que le había gritado, el no tenía la culpa de las tonterias que hacía.

-¡No se preocupe sempai!- una lagrima cayó al piso mientras el de cabellos trenzados le miraba –Perdoné mi intromisión- trago un poco de saliva con mucha dificultad -creó que le he causado muchas molestias, todavia que usted se preocupa por mi le complico la vida…Pe….pero no se preocupe no creo que tarde…- el chico trago saliva y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer –En morir y ya no tendra que soportarmé- la parca aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo del departamento del de cabellos rubios –Perdone mi intromisión me retiro ¡perdoneme!- despues de todo no estaba en buena forma par seguir en el lugar no resistio mas e intentó salir corriendo pero Eric se lo impidió tomandolo de la muñeca a lo que le dio una pequeña abofetada haciendo reaccionar al por menor.

-¡No digas estupideses!- le miro suplicante y dejando a un impactado Alan por lo ocurrido –Jamas serias una molestia para mí- se acerco a el y le abrazo aferraandose a su delgado cuerpo –Jamas lo serias- el chico sentía como las lagrimas caian en su hombro dejando su saco humedo

-¿¡Eric-sempai!?- Alan se quedo inmovil su corazón comenzó a palpitar cada vez mas rapido

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso jamas, hare todo lo posible por que sigas viviendo! ¡Así que deja de hablar de esa manera!- pego su frente contra la de su compañero -¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer!-

-¿¡Eric-sempai!? ¿Por qué?- sollozaba cavisbajo -¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi? ¿No soy nadie?- tapo rapidamente su rostro para que lo le viese llorando

-¡No seas tonto!- tomo sus manos y las bajo para verle fijamente a los ojos -¡Eres todo para mi! ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta?- con su mano palida seco las lagrimas de Alan

-¿Darme cuenta?- le miraba desconsertado

-Eres muy ingenuo Alan- tomo su rostro para inclinarlo un poco hacia arriba, lentamente se acerco a los labios del menor para iniciar un beso dulce y suave a lo que el chico de cabellos castaños accedió amablemente, al terminar el beso Alan le miro y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrrojados un pequeño rubor invadio el rostro del Shinigami por mayor

-¿Ahora entindes?- se acercó a el una vez mas para aferrarse a su cuerpo -¡Te amo Alan!-escondio su rostro en el hombro del chico palido

-¿Se…semapi?-le abrazó tambien -¡Perdoneme!- volvio a sollozar aferrandose al cuerpo de su amado extutor

-¿Qué deberia de perdonarté?- susurro a su oido

-¡Perdonemé por no darme cuenta! ¡Perdoneme por intrometermé en su vida! ¡Perdonemé por acerle daño! Si no fuera por mi enfermedad…..- Eric se retiro para verle frente a frente le tapo la boca con su dedo indice con la mano derecha

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No tengo que perdonarte al contrario! Perdoname tu- Eric le veia con una tierna cara llena de dolor e intriga, una cara suplicanté

-¿Eh?- El chico se extraño un poco por tan rara petición

-¡Perdoname por no poder salvarté! Solo te pido que no te alejes de mi- Eric comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios giro en su entorno haciendo que Alan cayera sobre la cama

-¡Eric-sempai!- el chico se aferro con las uñas a la cama

-¡Tranquilo!- dijo mientras se subia a horcadillas sobre Alan despues de quitarse el saco y la corbata ya con la camisa desabrochada, lo beso una vez mas y mordió el lobulo de la oreja izquierda del chico, haciendo que este se estremeciera, dejo besos tiernos y timidos desde la oreja asta el cuello dejando pequeños chupetones que de color rosado que tornaron a un color morado rojizo, el Shinigami se hincó frente a él le quitó el saco y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca, los ojos de el de cabellos castaños estaban completamente cerrados, solo sentía como su ropa se le era arrebatada con cuidado, Eric sonreía ante hermosa vista, tener a Alan debajo de el era todo un sueño, un sueño echo realidad, comenzo a besar su cuello dejando un camino de besos desde la parte del cuello asta su vientre, se acerco al pecho del chico y mordió con cuidado el pequeño pezon rosa de su subordinado, Alan apreto los dientes y encajo las uñas en las sabanas, pequeños gemidos salian de la boca del chico, Eric comenzó a deslisar la man hacía abajo para alcanzar el miembro del de cabellos castaños dandole un pequeño masaje, mientras seguia jugndo con el pezon del chico desabrocho su pantalon al lograrlo se retiro y se lo saco lentamente, dandose cuenta de que traía puestos unos boxer de color negro muy profundo, saco lentamente la ropa interior pero Alan abrio un poco los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su ropa, no deseaba que lo viera desnudo, Eric sonrio y se los quito suavemente, se quito tambien su ropa quedando desnudo frente al chico ingenuo, Alan se aferraba a su miembro tapandolo de la vista de su sempai por otra parte el tenia los ojos completamente cerrados y su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

-¿Por qué te resistes?- Eric susurro mientras intentaba quitar sus manos pero este no resivia ninguna respuesta

-¿A caso eres virgen?- sonrio el subio mayor para luego avalansarce al chico -¡Dime! ¿Eres virgen?- susurro en el oido del que yacía debajo de el, Alan asintió con la cabeza y una lagrima recorrió su rostro, el chico nunca había tenido relaciones, nisiquiera con una mujer pues cuando este estaba a punto de conocer a una buena prometida murió debido a su enfermedad como humano -¡No te preocupes!...Me hace feliz que sea el primero en tu pida… Alan….¡Te amo!- el joven escocés le beso haciendo que este liberara su miembro, a lo cual rapidamente lo tomo y comenzó a masajear de arriba hacía abajo, el chico intentaba no gemir ante tal caso pero pequeños sonidos salian de su boca, rapidamente tapo su rostro con el ante brazo haciendo que el sonido solo se escuchara para sus adentros -¡Dejame oir tu voz!- Dijo Eric totalmente excitado mientras quitaba su brazo, lentamente introdujo su miembro en la caverna de su compañero haciendo que este se enarcara y soltando un pequeño grito de dolor -¿Estas bien?- se asusto el rubio rapidamente deteniendose pues comenzó a sangrar el de cabellos castaños

-Si- susurro el delgado chico

-¡Perdon!- dio pequeñas enbestidas suaves que al poco rato comenzaron a hacerse mas rapidas y un poco bruscas, el Shinigami por mayor tocaba los cabellos cortos y apretaba con gran fuerza sin las timar al chico, lo besaba y jugaba con los pequeños pezones de Alan, pronto llegaron a tan esperado climax haciendo que los dos terminaran manchados por la semilla de cada uno. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y cansados se encontraban entrelazados, Eric cayó en el pecho del chico sin aun sacar su miembro de la cavidad del menor, quedaron profundamente dormidos a la mañana siguiente cunado Eric había despertado se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba se inclinó para tomar sus lentes que se encontraban en la mesa de noche aun lado de la cama rapidamente se las coloco y volteo a ambos lados de su cuerto para poder alcanzar a ver a Alan pero este no se encontraba, de un solo salto salió de la cama y corrió hacía la entrada pero había nadie, se desconcerto y sintio una punzada en el corazón

-¡No debi averlo obligado!- susurro

-¡Eric-sempai!- Alan exclamó al salir de la cosina

-¡Alan!- Eric grito con mucha sorpresividad

-¡Am! Eric-sempai- el chico se ruborizo y esquivo la mirada

-¡Mande!- inclino un poco la cabeza al ver que el chico no le miraba

-¿Seria mucha molestia que se pusiera pantalones?- señalo haciendo que el escocés viera hacía abajo y se ruborizara

-¡Ah! ¡PERDON!- Salió corriendo hacía su cuarto al salir ya se encontraba totalmente vestido -¡Alan!- se acercó a el, pero se impacto demasiado al tener al chico apegado a el mientras le daba un pequeño beso de pico

-¡Mande!- sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas

-¿E….e….eso que fue?- Eric al igual se sonrojo

-¿Estuvo mal?- volteo a verlo fijamenté

-No… no pero creí que me odiabas por acerte esas cosas anoche- se agarro la cabeza algo apenado

-¡No… no es así! Yo creí que sempai me odiaba.. yo en verdad lo …..-trago un poco de saliva y volteó hacía otro lado –Disfrute- susuro haciendo que Eric sonriera y sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba

-¡Alan! ¡Te amo!- se abalanzó hacía el chico de cabellos castaños abrazandole con gran fuerza

-¡Yo tambien lo amo Eric-sempai!- se dieron un pequeño beso dulce y tierno a la vez

-"No importa si mancho mi alma, conseguire ese millar de almas para salvarte Alan"- penso el escocés mientras abrazaba inevitablemente al por menos.


End file.
